


orientation

by v3ilfire



Series: like no lion that you've heard before [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ilfire/pseuds/v3ilfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training the second human Spectre would be so much easier for the first one if he wasn't busy being a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orientation

Florence wasn’t sure if the Council was showing initiative in promoting a second human Spectre, or if leaving his training and orientation up to the first one was a show of their sense of humor. Kaidan was, _truly_ , a great candidate for the program, but Florence was not so fond of the idea of familiarizing him with the new offices in less than an hour.

“Alright, Alenko, the rundown: we get confidential briefings and updates at the terminal, next to it is requisitions, over there is the shooting range.”   
“I hate to say it, Shepard, but it’s a little underwhelming.” Florence had to stop herself from nodding. Becoming a Spectre, having the status stripped, being arrested, and then being reinstated took some of the glitz and glam out the position, but there was no reason to ruin it for him just yet.   
“Wait until you see the paperwork,” Florence sighed. “Speaking of which.” Kaidan almost groaned. He tried to mask it by clearing his throat, but she knew. She knew. He knew that she knew the moment that they locked eyes and Florence narrowed hers in suspicion. “Was that non-compliance I got there, Major?”   
“Non-compliance? From someone serving on the Normandy? Never, m’am.” There was an eyeroll withheld, and he knew it. She knew that he knew.

Florence finally broke eye contact to pull the paperwork in question into the mix. She’d come prepared with a datapad, at least, and was able to pull up her more orderly reports to use as a sample. She tried to explain them while dropping several hints that, _yes_ , EDI has dedicated a sub-process to filling out some of the more cut-and-dry ones, but the moment Kaidan closed the space between them with one stride he became a distraction.  
“What are you doing?”   
“Just taking a better look,” he lied. Blatantly, too, and with no remorse to be seen.   
“Two feet make a big difference for you, Major? Maybe Doctor Chakwas should check your eyes.”   
“You know, I think I can see just fine, Commander. I just, uh, remembered something important.” He was staring at her. And not just staring, he was giving her that _look_ that always used to knock the wind out of her if she managed to catch it, so of course Florence just stood as still as she could and hoped he’d stop before she lost the feeling in her knees in the middle of the Spectre office.   
“And what’s that?”

He kissed her before she had a chance to fully process that he’d even moved, and while there was a part of her that slid instantly into high alert, it was drowned out by the other (majority) part of her consciousness that just… went blank. Hands found their proper places on backs and faces and any remaining space was eliminated at some point, but Florence would sooner be able to give a precise timeline of a standard Salarian breeding contract.

Kaidan knew exactly what was going to happen. She knew that he knew by that god damn cheeky grin he wore while she stood there physically on _fire_.   
“Well, all these new regs reminded me that we haven’t really broken the old ones since Ilos.”   
“No one I’d rather be reprimanded for fraternizing with, Major.” Oh, _good_ , she could still talk.   
“I feel truly honored, Commander.”


End file.
